Millie
Millie is a silver tabby she-cat. History In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior : She is first seen in The Lost Warrior as a kittypet who befriends Graystripe and shows him a forest when he's homesick. Millie becomes curious about Clan life after Graystripe explains it to her, and she wants him to teach her about being a warrior. Graystripe does, and Millie learns how to hunt and fight. Her skills come to use when she and Graystripe are confronted by Duke, (whom Graystripe had lost a fight to before) and two other kittypets. A fight breaks out and Graystripe and Millie emerge victorious. When Graystripe decides to go rejoin the Clans, Millie, who had helped to convince him of the idea, doesn't want to leave her Twolegs to go with him. She eventually changes her mind and a few days after Graystripe leaves, Millie finds him, sick and hallucinating, and nurses him back to health. The two then embark on their journey to find the Clans. Warriors Refuge : In the beginning, she and Graystripe are in a corn field, and a huge monster (combine) scares them, causing them to run in opposite directions. She injures her eyes on the sharp leaves, and is found a short time later by Husker and Graystripe. Also in this book, it is revealed that she can speak dog, and she teaches Husker, Moss, their kits, and Splash how to do so also. Warrior's Return : In this book, Graystripe and Millie continue on their journey. With Graystripe ready to give up, Millie forces him to continue. They meet Ravenpaw and Barley at the barn and the two cats direct them to where the Clans were headed many moons ago. Graystripe offers for Ravenpaw to go with them, but he says his home is at the barn. On the journey they face many troubles together. Fights occur between the two and when they meet Diesel, a cat at a truck stop, Graystripe feels like he has to compete with him. After being hit by a monster, Millie and Diesel take care of him until he is ready to leave. Millie suggests that they ride on a Twoleg monster to the sun-drown place because his shoulder is still sore. Graystripe agrees. When at a rest stop, they are attacked by kittypets and don't recognize Millie as one of their own. Finally, they reach sun-drown place and head towards the Lake. Graystripe tells Millie how he feels and asks her to be his mate. They walk together onto the island, just in time for the Gathering. Everyone turns and sees the two of them standing together ready to speak. In the Power of Three Series'' The Sight :Millie and Graystripe return to the Clans during a Gathering. ThunderClan takes the pair in without hesitation. On thier return to camp Millie's infected paw is tended to by the medicine cats. Millie and Graystripe fight side by side against ShadowClan in a border battle that permits Millie to prove her fighting skills. Graystripe pulls a ShadowClan warrior off Millie, and Mille then gives the warrior a blow with her claws that sprays his blood everywhere. Later, when greencough rages through the camp, she explains to Graystripe, Firestar, and Brambleclaw that she'd gotten medicine from the vet that kept her from getting sick. Firestar says that the vet has done him a favor: the vet gave him a healthy warrior, which Millie glows with pride at, and Graystripe purrs for the praise his mate gets. Dark River : When Firestar performed her warrior ceremony, she decided to keep her kittypet name, instead of taking on a Clan cat name. Two cats, Brook Where Small Fish Swim, who is a Tribe of Rushing Water member, and Daisy, a former kittypet, congratulate her on keeping her kittypet name. ''Outcast : Millie moves into the nursery, pregnant with Graystripe's kits, and isn't mentioned again in the book. She appears when Ferncloud tells Foxpaw and Icepaw to get a piece of fresh kill. Eclipse : In ''Eclipse, Millie's belly is said to be very big. In the middle of the book she has her kits Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit. She is seen in the nursery most of the time, protecting the kits. When the battle started she went and hid in Firestar's den with her kits. After the battle, Millie catches whitecough. Family Members Mate: GraystripeRevealed in Warrior's Return, pg 87: Living (As of Eclipse) Daughters: BriarkitRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of Eclipse) : BlossomkitRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of Eclipse) Son: BumblekitRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of Eclipse) Step-son: Stormfur:Alive(As of Eclipse) Step-daughter: Feathertail:Deceased(Member of Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan) References and Citations Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Kittypet Category:ThunderClan Cat